Come Back
by Alive at Midnight
Summary: After the war, Harry detached himself from the wizarding world, hiding away from prying eyes. Only the cleverest witch had a chance to find him. When she does, can she convince him to return? [HIATUS. SEE PROFILE.]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

* * *

><p>Title: Come Back<p>

Author: Alive at Midnight

Summary: After the war, Harry detached himself from the wizarding world, hiding away from prying eyes. Only the cleverest witch had a chance to find him. When she does, can she convince him to return?

Prologue

Harry rolled out of bed, shaking off the residual feeling of sleepiness. He crossed the small space to his bathroom door and stood at the sink. He turned on the faucet and reached down, filling his hands with cold water to splash on his face. Grabbing a towel off the shelf, he stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he dried his face.

His black hair was still unkempt and in need of a cut. He was taller by a few inches, his body lean and muscular. His green eyes were dull, having lost their life over the years. The stubble on his chin was becoming more defined. He was tan, brought on by the amount of time he spent outside.

Sighing, he tossed down the towel and quickly brushed his teeth. He reentered his bedroom and pulled on a pair of shorts, opting out of a shirt. His bedroom was huge, a definite improvement over that small bedroom he used to have with the Dursleys. He didn't have much filling the space though. A king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room. A dresser was against the wall to the left of the bed and his old trunk was shoved into a corner. The walls were a light blue, a color that originally came with the place.

He stepped out of his bedroom into a large open room. The kitchen was on the opposite side, decorated with pale green marble countertops and white cabinets. Filling the space between was a black leather couch and black coffee table. He had a large Muggle flat-screen television mounted on the wall next to his bedroom door. He had Muggle video game systems stored in the black cabinet sitting under the TV. To his left were the sliding doors leading to the large deck and his backyard. To the right of this was desk, with random things and a rarely used laptop scattered across its surface. His front door was situated next to the desk between two large windows that easily allowed the sun to stream in.

He headed toward the door, grabbing his shoes and sliding them on. He fished through the mess on the desk until he located his MP3 player. He left out the back door, wand-less. He hurried across the deck and down the stairs and did a few stretches. Pausing to watch the sunrise, he slipped his earphones into his ears, set his list on shuffle, and took off at a jog.

Harry ran every morning, just as the sun was rising. It was truly a beautiful sight, but one he had gotten used to over the years. He let his mind wander, something he had found difficult at first. There were many things he didn't want to think about: what was lost, who was lost, the events following the war…He understood that in order to have a future, he would have to come to terms with his past. And so, he thought. He thought long and hard every day. He gained new meaning and understanding from his past and became more content as he reached his resolutions. There were just a few issues that were unresolved, but he wasn't ready to face those yet.

Six years ago, he had packed up his stuff and left his home, or what he called home at the time. He had given the much-improved Kreacher to the Weasleys, boarded up Grimmauld Place, nearly emptied his Gringotts vault, and apparated to the nearest airport. He hadn't been sure where he was headed, but knew he had to get away. He abandoned magic at that point, not wanting to attract attention from Muggles and wizards alike.

He had travelled to America first, spending a few months sightseeing. One day, as winter was slowly transitioning to spring, he had seen an ad for a cruise and immediately signed up. The cruise also served as transportation for those travelling to Euphoria Island. It was a large island owned by some vacation corporation called Paradise Inc. Half of the island was for tourists, a vacation spot with a large hotel, plenty of beach, and constant entertainment. The other half was covered with beach houses spaced comfortably apart that were available to rent.

It was here that Harry settled. He was the only tenant that was there year-round, but he didn't care. He liked the peace and for six months out of the year, the beach was his. For the most part, the tourists never made it to his side of the island, which he was grateful for. He occasionally travelled to the village to pick up supplies, but seeing as how he only had a bike and the ride usually took an hour, he only made the trip when necessary.

Human contact for him was rare on the island. Of course, there were a few locals that knew of his existence and checked up on him from time to time to make sure everything was alright. He ran into tourists when he ran any errands to the village. He only ran into his "neighbors" during the vacation season whenever he was traveling up and down the beach, and he usually didn't speak to them.

When he first moved in, he performed the first bit of magic he had done in months. He set wards around his house. He didn't want just anyone to be able to walk in on him and he still had the trouble of owls finding him with mail. (His first birthday after the war, there were owls covering the Burrow and the land around it with birthday wishes. Mrs. Weasley hadn't been happy with the mess that was left behind.) A ward was placed at a 50-foot radius around the house preventing anyone or anything magical from crossing into his area. Owls that attempted to get through this barrier never made it. Instead, they were instantly covered in ink, the word "trespasser" printed all over its body. (The birds weren't injured, and a quick bath removed the ink.) The only bird that was able to get through was the Daily Prophet bird, which learned to drop the paper from the sky. (He was paying for his subscription through an automatic withdrawal from the funds remaining in his Gringotts vault.) He also spelled the doors and windows to only react to his touch, shocking any potential unwanted guests that try to get in. He also made the house untraceable, hidden from the world.

Yes, he spent most of this time in seclusion. There was no communication with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, or anyone else. He ignored any letters that managed to reach him before he settled on the island. And now, no one could reach him. For all intent and purposes, Harry Potter existed only in name and he wouldn't mind if it stayed that way.

A/N: This isn't the first story I've written, but it's the first story I've posted under this account. Updates should come once a week, but since this is just a prologue, I'll post the first chapter a little sooner. In the mean time, please R&R!


	2. Cruisin'

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Cruisin'<p>

Hermione Granger groaned as she exited the airport. The last two days had been long, what with her hasty retreat after the announcement. _Honestly with the very woman that he_…She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. She focused on finding a taxi. She was on a mission, one that no one seemed capable of completing, but her, which made sense. There were only two people who stood a chance, and since the other person was a complete dunderhead, it was left to her.

She sighed as a taxi pulled up next to her. She tossed her things into the backseat and climbed in after them. After giving the driver her destination, she leaned back in the seat and stared out the window. She had only been to America twice before and that was due to business with the American magical government. Each had been a short visit, spent mostly in the confines of a building working to resolve the issues between the governments. Being a consultant for the Ministry of Magic hadn't been her choice. She was perfctly happy at St. Mungo's, but she had been bullied into taking up the job. She only tolerated it because she was called in on unique cases that tended to spark her interest.

As the driver pulled up to the hotel she would be staying in for the night, she sighed. She paid the driver with the Muggle money she had on hand and slid out the taxi, dragging her bags with her. The hotel was nice enough on the outside, but she knew she wouldn't be staying for long. The ship would be leaving at nine in the morning. She was staying in the hotel so she wouldn't miss the ship's departure.

She checked in and was given a key to a room on the fourth floor. The elevator was packed, as was the hotel. There were certainly many others who had shared her idea of staying overnight in order to make it to the ship on time. She was happy when the elevator stopped on her floor. She and six others got off at the stop, searching for their rooms. She was relieved when she reached her door, quickly unlocking it and stepping inside. The door automatically closed behind her while she found a light switch.

It was a standard hotel room. There was just one queen-sized bed, a small desk with a lamp on top and the usual welcome materials. There was a small two-person table near the window and a TV cabinet across from the bed. A nightstand was on either side of the bed, each with a lamp on top.

She dumped her stuff on the edge of the bed and went to take a look out the window. She had a nice view of the city as the sun was setting and the streetlights began to come on. The streets were still busy, but it was still early even for weeknight standards. She could hear car horns, car alarms, and sirens going off and wished for the peace she used to have at Hogwarts. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's rest.

She turned back to her things and rummaged through her bags. She pulled out the tickets she would need for tomorrow and once she was sure everything was in order, she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling out a book to read. She didn't really focus on the book, though. Her mind was focused on her task. Her doubts kept returning, wondering if it was smart to go through with it. Sure, she had taken up the task out of curiosity, just to give her peace of mind and to just _know_. But, the Ministry was the one to push her to make the journey. She knew even that little bit of knowledge would not go over well. She also couldn't deny that something within her urged her to go, but what that was still eluded her. Besides, she wasn't even sure if she was right. _Oh, who am I kidding?_

After reading the same paragraph four times, she put the book away. She burrowed down into the covers, hoping sleep would be easier that night, but of course it wasn't. Dreams and nightmares plagued her subconscious mind and her night was as fitful as ever.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

With the morning came sunshine and clear skies. It was hot, but what else could be expected in Florida. Though she had left relatively early, with morning traffic and checking in, she finally stepped onto the ship with fifteen minutes to spare. She had been directed to Deck Six. It was difficult maneuvering down the halls as others were also trying to reach their rooms or were already heading up to start enjoying the entertainment.

She sighed in relief as she finally reached her door and pushed it open. The room was small. It consisted of a twin-sized bed, a small sitting area with a couch, and a desk with a chair. A TV was situated directly in front of the bed. A small closet was to the left at the room's entrance and the door leading to the bathroom was to the right. She was lucky enough to have a bedroom with a window.

She shut the door behind her and sat her bags down before flopping back onto the bed. She supposed she would head to some of the public areas and take in some entertainment while she was on the ship. Her nerves were a mess and she needed to do something to relax.

She heard a horn blare and got up to look out the window. The ship was pulling away. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up. _Four days_, she thought as she splashed water on her face. Excitement and fear coursed through her as she thought of the short time she had to prepare. She closed her eyes as she dried her face off, willing herself to calm down. It wouldn't do for her to lose her nerve when she was so close.

When she opened her eyes, she could only stare at her reflection. Her hair was no longer the bushy mess it used to be. Instead, with a bit of magical help, it now fell in loose brown curls that reached just past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were dull. She looked tired and pale, which was the result of overworking herself inside St. Mungo's. She was often at work before the sun came up and left after it set.

She grimaced at her reflection and quickly left the bathroom. She gathered her purse, which concealed her wand and headed out her bedroom. She was determined to have a little fun in the next four days.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

She was being watched. Call it gut instinct or paranoia, but she knew someone was watching her. It was her third night on the ship. Tomorrow the ship would be docking at Euphoria Island and her search would continue. She had spent the last few days drinking at the bar, dancing with random strangers in the dance club on Deck Eight, and lounging next to the pool with a good book.

The first time she had felt a gaze set on her had been that first evening. She was having dinner in one of the ship's restaurants, enjoying her pasta dish, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She had quickly spun around, scanning the area for anyone suspicious. The restaurant was packed, so she couldn't single anyone out. She had finished her meal, passing off the feeling as paranoia even though it seemed the gaze never wavered.

She had left the restaurant, hoping that the feeling would disappear. She had travelled up to the next deck and discovered the dance club. She could still sense that someone was watching her. She was truly tired and had wanted to return to her room, but she didn't want to lead her stalker to her quarters. Pushing away her fatigue, she had entered the dance club and immediately submerged herself into the crowd swarming the dance floor.

Relief had washed over her when she noticed two exits to the dance club. It had been difficult, but she pushed her way through the crowd, heading for the exit furthest away from the entrance. It let her out on the other side of the deck. Not wasting time, she had found the nearest stairwell and travelled down until she was on her deck. While it was less crowded here, there was always someone in the halls, leaving or entering their rooms. She didn't feel her stalker near her anymore, having lost him in the club. She had quickly found her door and slipped into her room, locking the door and casting wards.

Now, here it was two days later. Her stalker had managed to find her on both days, but each time she had lost him before heading back to her room and barricading herself inside. She still had no idea who it was. The only explanation that came to her was Death Eater.

There were still Death Eaters on the loose. In the weeks that followed the final battle, the Ministry had apprehended several Death Eaters, either by capture or through voluntary submission. But, there were those that managed to slip through the Ministry's radar. Those Death Eaters were in hiding, but they couldn't stay hidden for long. They were slowly being apprehended.

Of course, it was obvious that some Death Eaters wanted revenge on the ones that destroyed their lives. With the Ministry hunting them down, the wizards were forced to live like those they despised: Muggles. A life sans magic was nothing short of torture for them. However, the slightest hint of magic would have a team of Aurors on their doorstep.

Hermione and Ron had received their share of death threats from Death Eaters as well as families who blamed them for their suffering. It seemed that potions were able to be brewed without magical interference because some of those packages and letters contained lethal substances. It came to a point where their mail had to be routed through the Ministry first and strong wards were put on their homes to prevent intruders. The threats had lessened over the years and they did start receiving their mail directly, but Hermione was still cautious.

Her mind was working overtime as she tried to come up with plans to deal with this situation. Sneaking off the ship tomorrow may save her for the moment, but it wouldn't take a genius to figure out where she'd gone. She was sure they would be on her trail in no time.

No, a confrontation was needed. She wanted to know who was after her this time and why. Besides, if it was a Death Eater, she could alert the Ministry and have him arrested. That would mean one less killer she'd have to worry about. At that decision, she started making plans.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

By morning, her bags were packed and her plan was set. The ship was scheduled to dock at Euphoria Island at ten in the morning and wouldn't leave until ten that evening. This gave everyone time to enjoy the island while the crew prepared the newly abandoned rooms for those that would be boarding to travel back to the States.

Hermione heard the blast of the horn that announced their arrival. She had opted to skip breakfast in case her stalker found her before she was ready. She was dressed in a pair of jeans, a black shirt, and tennis shoes. It wasn't what she had wanted to wear that day, but she had to be prepared. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, hoping to keep it out of the way. Her wand was stuck in her pocket, which wasn't the most convenient place.

She waited an hour before she exited her room. By now, the ship was less crowded, which gave both her and her stalker less chances of hiding. As she walked down the hall, she found that some of the stairwells had been blocked off, causing stragglers to take a specific path to get to the exit. She was four decks below the exit and so she started to climb.

She was just one deck below the exit when her nerves became alert. She turned around to see if anyone was behind her, but she spotted no one. The hall seemed deserted. She made to turn around, but an arm instantly went around her waist and a hand was placed over her mouth.

"Hello, Granger," a harsh voice whispered in her ear before she was pulled into a nearby room, her bags left scattered in the hall.

She struggled against her attacker, kicking her legs and thrashing in his arms. She heard the door slam shut behind them, and only then did the hand fall away from her mouth.

"Stop struggling, girl."

"Let me go!"

"Fine," he growled.

She was thrown onto the bed and he made to come after her. She managed to kick out, her foot connecting with his stomach. He grunted and doubled over. She sat up, brought her arm back while clinching her hand into a fist, and swung forward. Her fist connected with his nose and the crunching sound did not escape her. With a satisfied smirk, she stood up, heading to the door while trying to pull out her wand. She managed to remove it from her pocket right before her attacker launched himself at her. She cried out as she was tackled to the ground and her wand slid across the floor out of reach. Her jaw had connected with the floor, causing pain to shoot through the side of her face. He flipped her over, pinning her arms to the ground and straddling her at her waist.

She forced herself to remain calm as she glared up at her attacker. She took in his long, straggly hair and his midnight blue eyes that glinted at her. He sneered at her as blood dripped from his broken nose landing on her clothes.

"You, Mudblood, are too much trouble," he growled at her. "I will enjoy killing you." His eyes travelled down her body. "But, first, I think I'll have a little fun."

He shifted her arms above her head using one hand to pin her wrists down with nails digging into her skin as his other went for the button of her jeans. She hadn't been able to understand him before, but his actions were clear. Her eyes widened and she began to struggle again. He managed to get her jeans unzipped and yanked them down her legs past her knees. At this point, she was able to get a leg free and kicked him between his legs. He grunted, grabbing himself in pain and she was free. She crawled across the floor, grabbed her wand, and rolled around to face him.

"_Incarcerous!_"

Ropes appeared around the man, binding him in his crouched position. She stood up, pulling her jeans back up and buttoning them before fixing a glare on the man. Hatred coursed through her body and she wanted nothing more than to kill him herself.

Shaking her head, she pointed her wand at him. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at her as he struggled against the ropes, but said nothing.

"Answer me!"

He laughed. "I'll do no such thing."

Hermione felt her hand twitch. Spells ran through her mind, but instead she stuck with her plan. She pulled out a small vial of clear liquid that was in her pocket and her attacker's eyes immediately locked on it. She pulled the stopper out of it and placed her thumb over it to control the flow. She stepped up to him, yanked his head back, and as he cried out with pain, she let three drops fall down his throat. The man growled as she stepped back.

She was calmer this time. "What are you doing here?"

He glared at her as the answer easily slipped out. "Following you."

"Why?"

"I was hoping you'd be heading for Potter."

She frowned. "What do you want with Harry? He's been missing for years now."

"That little twerp is hiding. He ruined everything. I would love the pleasure of ending him."

At that, she laughed. "_You_ think you can kill Harry?"

His glared deepened. "I'd certainly like to try."

She rolled her eyes. "Is there anyone else that knows where you are or your plan?"

"No." At that, they were both silent.

The silence lasted a few minutes as he struggled with his ropes while she was lost in her thoughts. Without warning she approached him again and yanked up the sleeve of his dark brown shirt and stared at his left arm. The Dark Mark was faded, but still able to be seen.

She stepped back and sighed. "Well, I can't have you running around now. The Ministry will want to take you in." She pointed her wand at him. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" The ropes around him disappeared as his body locked up. He fell back on the floor, arms pinned at his sides and body rigid. She pulled him into a corner of the room and went back out into the hallway to retrieve her bags.

She went into the bathroom to clean up, taking a quick shower to wash away the blood that had landed on her. She did a drying spell on her hair and quickly got dressed, choosing a khaki skirt that stopped a few inches above her knees and a light blue, button-up blouse and a pair of white sandals. She put her clothes from the fight into a plastic bag that was provided by the cruise line, intending to burn them the moment she got a chance.

She placed her bags in the corner by the door and went back over to her attacker. His eyes were fixed on her as she picked up his arms and dragged him to the bathroom. She laid him out across the floor and pulled out her wand once more. "_Obliviate._" She watched as his eyes clouded over and she slipped out of the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She gathered her bags again and stepped out into the empty hallway again, leaving the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle.

She managed to make it to the exit this time, nodding to the crew member standing at the door, and stepped out into the hustle and bustle of Euphoria Island.

!I'M!A!L!I!T!T!L!E!T!E!A!P!O!T!

A/N: Thanks to those who added this story to their alerts! More thanks to those who reviewed! Please continue!

I'm only updating this quick for this week. Chapter Two will come Friday or Saturday night. Then after that's it's weekly updates on Friday/Saturday night.


	3. Hello Again

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

A/N: Just a quick note because I realized I forgot to mention this in the first place: This is Post-DH, BUT ignores the epilogue. I'm very anti-DH epilogue.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Hello Again<p>

Euphoria Island was a busy little vacation village. Vendors were set up all along the streets. There were street performers parading up and down the roads. There were restaurants and shops and clubs that were closed for the moment. The largest building in the village could be spotted from anywhere: the Euphoria Hotel. It was large, complete with casino, pool, and gym.

There weren't any cars. For the most part, guests were meant to walk around as the place wasn't that big. However, there were paths designated for golf carts that could be rented from a shop near the hotel. The permanent Islanders were allowed to own golf carts as their homes were along the outskirts of the village or within the hotel.

Hermione couldn't believe her luck. She had stepped into what looked to be a typical grocery store in search for a bottle of water. She still had her bags on her, as there weren't any drivers left when she stepped off the ship to take her anywhere. Knowing she had to ask questions to find her answers, she had started describing Harry to the teenaged cashier and asking if he had seen him. Enton, as his badge proudly displayed, became real excited as she mentioned the lightning scar.

"Oh! You mean Mr. Harry! Yeah, he lives over in Beach House Eight. Give me a minute and I'll take you!"

He disappeared behind a door and Hermione could hear him shouting at someone named Louisa. Moments later, a young girl who seemed just barely fourteen stepped out and was quickly followed by Enton. Louisa gave her a shy smile as Enton came from around the counter and began helping Hermione with her things.

Enton led the way out the door and around the store to a golf cart. "It's my dad's cart, but he let me use it today since I had to run the store," he told her. He loaded her things in the back and hopped into the driver's seat as she slipped into the passenger side. He cranked it up and pulled onto the path and started heading into the trees that seemed to surround the outskirts of the village.

Hermione looked around. "How long will it take to get there?"

"About half an hour. The islands really not that big, but these golf carts obviously don't go as fast as cars. It's still faster than a bike though."

Hermione nodded and looked at the teenager next to her. He was a head shorter than her with dark skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and light green shorts and a pair of brown flip flops. His hair was extremely short, having been cut recently.

She smiled at him. "How do you know Harry?"

"Oh, Mr. Harry comes into the store every other month to get supplies. We don't see him much, but Dad likes to check on him to make sure he's alright. I only get to see him once a year since I'm off to school the rest of the year."

"You don't go to school on the island?"

"Nope. There's a small school here for the younger kids, but once you reach thirteen, the company pops for the bill to send us older kids to boarding school. Some of us return for the holidays, but it's just easier to stay at school until the summer."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "How long has Harry been here?"

"Since I was eleven. He didn't used to come to the village. Dad had to deliver his stuff to the beach house. It was a couple of years before he started making the trip himself. Don't know how he does it though. He didn't buy a golf cart, so he makes the trip on his bike. I don't know where he puts all his stuff during the trip."

"Are there any others that stay in the beach houses?"

Enton shook his head. "There are some that stay for the summer, but Mr. Harry is the only one there all the time."

They rode along in comfortable silence, getting deeper into the trees, until Enton came to a stop at a dirt path. There were green ribbons tied around the two trees on either side of the path. Enton got out of the golf cart and started unloading Hermione's bags.

"It's right down that path. There's green ribbons marked along the path so you know you're going the right way. Say hi to Mr. Harry for me. I go back to school in a couple of weeks, so I won't be able to see him again."

Hermione nodded and waved as Enton drove off. She picked up her bags and started the trek down the path. Her mind was racing and she felt a headache developing. On the outside, she was calm, but on the inside, the day's events and the anticipation of seeing Harry again were wreaking havoc on her nerves. She paused for a moment, when she knew she was far enough from the golf cart road, to pull out her wand. She conjured her Patronus and sent it off with the message of the Death Eater's whereabouts. She was sure it would reach Kingsley Shacklebolt in no time and the Death Eater would be apprehended.

She had only walked a few paces from where she sent the Patronus when she stopped, her instincts kicking in. She could see the house through the trees a good distance away, but didn't take a step further. Instead, she pointed her wand ahead of her and muttered a spell. A red light shot out of her wand and hit an invisible wall just a few feet in front of her. The light lit up the wall, causing it to shimmer and send sparks out. Hermione sighed. _Shielded_.

She began walking along the barrier, shooting sparks at it so she could follow. As she walked the arc, she crossed the barrier between forest and beach, and her sandals began sinking into the sand. She slipped them off and put them into her bag. As she stepped a little farther from the trees, she got a better view of the house and the beach that was the backyard.

The baby blue house looked small from her angle, but she supposed that one man didn't need much room. She didn't have a very good view of the front of the house, but there was a deck running along the back of the house with stairs that led directly to the beach. She found herself being soothed by the sounds of the ocean as her eyes travelled across the beach. She was ready to take a seat on the beach for awhile until she spotted a figure doing just that some distance away.

She couldn't tell if it was him from so far away. The figure was staring out toward the ocean with arms resting on bent knees. She could just make out his red shirt. Not knowing any other way, she threw all caution to the wind and shouted, "HARRY!"

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry was lost in his thoughts, which often happened these days. Sitting on the beach had become one of his favorite past times. He even had a toy snitch he picked up at a Quidditch shop that he liked to pull out, though it was still in the house that day. No matter how many times he did it, gazing out at the ocean was always breathtaking. The sounds of the ocean lulled him into a much needed sedated state and his thoughts would always wander.

That's why it took him a few minutes to realize his name was being carried by the wind.

He twisted his head left and right, searching for the source. He gave a slight start as his eyes landed on a figure in the distance. He could see bags next to the figure, but couldn't make out much else; the sun was casting a glare in his eyes.

He stood up, brushing the sand off his pants before slowly making his way over to the figure. As he drew closer, he was able to start picking apart features. He first noticed her slim figure and long legs. He took in her skirt swaying in the breeze and the blouse that seemed to fit her body perfectly. He took in the curly, dark brown hair surrounding her heart-shaped face, and as he stopped just a couple of feet away from her, his eyes locked on a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione Granger," he breathed out.

Hermione gave him a nervous smile, one hand clutching the strap of her bag while the other squeezed around her wand. "Hello, Harry."

He remained silent and she shifted nervously under his stare. He took in the doubt in her eyes, the exhaustion in her expression. He took a deep breath. "What was the last thing you said to me before I disappeared?"

She frowned for a moment before answering. "'Only you have to cope with being the Boy Who Lived. You have to do what you need to deal with it.'"

As she finished, he reached through his barrier and pulled her into a tight hug. She felt a tingling course through her body as she crossed through, but then was overcome by the sensation of being in Harry's arms. Earlier events and the relief of finding her friend were overwhelming and after a moment, darkness sunk in.

Harry felt her body sag in his arms and he looked down to see the young woman passed out. Concern filled his heart as he got a closer look at her face. A bruise was forming along the left side of her jaw, and when he checked the rest of her, he found bruises and nail marks around her wrists. He frowned and lifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style with her wand and bag resting on her stomach. He managed to get her suitcase to levitate beside him and it followed as he carried her to his house.

Once inside, the suitcase fell by the door and her wand floated away towards the kitchen. He carried her into his room and laid her down on the bed, making sure her limbs weren't twisted oddly. He brushed the hair out of her face as she breathed softly, his hand lingering on her cheek. His eyes glinted dangerously when he saw her wrist again. He quickly left the room, keeping the door open so he could keep an eye on her.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry stared at the TV, not really seeing the movie in progress on the screen. He held a cold cup of tea in his hands, only having taken a sip when he first made it. He was leaning back on the couch, volume low on the TV so he could hear any sounds from his room. It had been five hours since Hermione had passed out in his arms and he was growing worried. So, when he heard a soft moan come from his room, it wasn't surprising he was by her side within seconds.

She was sprawled out on his bed, her shirt riding up a little showing a bit of the flesh that was her stomach. There was a frown on her face and her breathing seemed to be coming quicker. He was bent over her with his hand caressing her cheek.

"Hermione," he said just loud enough to rouse her.

Her eyes cracked slowly open. It took a moment, but her brown eyes locked on his green eyes and she gasped. She sat up quickly, catching him off guard and bumping her head into his. He groaned, rubbing his head as she did the same to her own. Her gaze had travelled around the room before landing back on Harry, who had silently summoned the chair from the corner of his room and pulled it up to the bed.

She saw him rub his head once more and she blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that."

He waved it off as he perched himself in the chair and stared at her as she stared back. Silence reined between the two once more. She unconsciously fiddled with the hem of her skirt. A million questions ran through each of their minds, but neither bothered to voice any.

Harry watched as a frown formed on her face. The silence was finally broken as Hermione blurted out, "Where are your glasses?"

He smirked. "I had Lasik surgery. It's typically performed by Muggle doctors, but I found a wizard that was into the practice for both Muggles and magical folk. He had learned how to effectively add magic to the surgery. His success rate is obviously high with absolutely no complications."

Hermione nodded letting her eyes wander. She finally took in the fact that she was lying on a bed. She realized she was in his bedroom inside the blue house she had seen before. She was surprised at how neat the room was since she remembered how messy Harry had been before. She stared down at the black blanket covering the bed, not sure of how to proceed.

There was a slight pause. "What happened to you?" He gestured to her jaw and wrists.

Hermione's eyes widened slightly as she noticed the state of her wrists. She shook her head slightly. "It's nothing."

Harry frowned. "We haven't seen each other in six years. I don't think we she should start this little unexpected reunion with lies."

Hermione glared at him. "And whose fault is it that we haven't seen each other in six years?"

Harry's expression was blank, though his eyes reflected his anger. "I did as you said: what I had to do."

"And not speaking to anyone or letting anyone at least know you were alive was part of that?"

He shrugged, showing his indifference. "I did what I thought was best."

"And what about Ginny? Or Ron? Or me? Don't you think we deserved to know _something_?"

"_Don't_ speak to me about Ginny."

Hermione sighed, reigning in her anger. She took a calming breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I didn't come here to fight."

Harry nodded, though his body remained tensed. "Let's try this again. What happened to you?"

She groaned. "I was attacked, okay?"

He frowned. "By who?"

She was fiddling with her skirt again and wouldn't look him in the eyes. "By a former Death Eater."

"Did he harm you beyond this?"

"Other than a few other bruises, no."

"Did he follow you here?"

"No, I managed to place him in a full-body bind and wipe at least the last two weeks of his memory. The Ministry should be picking him up within the next three days and he won't be able to move at least for another day."

Harry nodded his approval. "So, what are you doing here?"

She turned to look at him, meeting his gaze. "Finding you, of course."

"Why?"

Hermione eyes were trained on him, looking for the slightest movement. "We were worried Harry. Ron and I knew you needed time to yourself, so at first we didn't question it. When Ginny spent the entire Christmas break at the Burrow crying, she would only tell us that it was about you. We were a little apprehensive, but that's all. Then, the owls started returning with your letters and everyone began questioning if you were alive or not. We thought you would come back that summer, but you didn't. And when you didn't turn up the year after, we began to really worry. The entire Ministry's been trying to track you down for five years."

Harry snorted. "And what? After five years, they sent you to try and bring me back?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I wasn't allowed on your case until last summer. It didn't take much to convince Shacklebolt to let me. When I finally narrowed it down to this island, I didn't tell anyone. I just told Shacklebolt that I had a good idea of your location and I was provided the resources to get here."

"So, now what? You try and drag me back to London?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to drag you anywhere, Harry."

"Then what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I honestly only planned to check out the island. I didn't know what I would do if I found you."

"Now that you've found me, and you see I'm fine, are you leaving tomorrow?"

Hermione couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. "I will if you want me to."

"Do _you_ want to?"

She slowly shook her head.

Harry visibly deflated. He shook his head in disbelief and picked up the chair, carrying it back over to its corner. "Fine. You can sleep in the bed. I'll sleep on the couch. I—"

"Oh no, Harry, I couldn't kick you out of your bed…"

He fixed his unwavering stare on her. "You _will_ take the bed." His voice held a tone of finality, and she nodded. He began moving toward the door. "Bathroom's there," he said while pointing. "Food's in the kitchen. I am running out of supplies and will have to make a trip to the village in a few days, so if you need anything that you can't find here, let me know." By then, he was stepping out of the room.

Hermione hopped off the bed, looked around and quickly followed. "Harry? Harry, where's my wand?"

Harry walked over to the kitchen and started digging around in the refrigerator. He turned around to face her, arms loaded with fixings for a sandwich. "There's no wand use in my house."

Hermione leaned against the back of his couch and gasped at this statement. "What?"

"There's a spell on the house. The moment you cross the threshold, your wand is banished into a drawer. If you manage to get your wand and try to use it, it will backfire in some way. I tried when I first set the ward, and I ended up setting my shirt on fire just by casting Lumos."

Hermione stared at him. "So, you…you live like a Muggle?"

Harry smirked. "Not completely." He flicked his wrist and his cup of tea, which was on the coffee table, sailed through the air. Hermione jumped as it passed her and watched as it landed in the sink a few feet away from Harry.

Hermione watched him with wide eyes. "Harry…where did you learn…?"

Harry laughed softly as he put the finishing touches to his sandwich. It felt good to laugh, even a little. "You'd be surprised." He looked up at her, arms spread wide. "Welcome to the Harry Hideaway," he said with a grin.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N: Thanks so much to those that took the time to read this and of course much appreciation to those that reviewed! Please continue!


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Confrontation<p>

The rest of the day had been relatively quiet. They didn't speak often and what they did talk about was relatively mundane things. There was much that they needed to discuss, but neither felt a particular rush to do it that day. They both had enough to process and didn't particularly feel the need to add more to the plate.

Now, it was morning. Hermione had been awoken to the sounds of Harry moving around. She lay in bed feigning sleep as she heard him enter the bedroom, shifting around. She didn't open her eyes until she heard the sliding doors shut.

She took a deep breath, and her senses were immediately assaulted by his scent. It was a mixture of salt and pine, a combination she was sure came from the ocean and his body wash. She didn't want to move, enjoying being surrounded by his scent. After a moment, though, she came to her senses and quickly rolled out of bed.

She groaned as she stretched. Her body was sore from the previous day. Her suitcase now rested in the chair in the corner and she quickly went to it, grabbing what she needed before heading to the bathroom. While she waited for the water to heat up, she stripped down and looked into the mirror. She wasn't surprised to see light bruises scattered across her torso. Sighing, she stepped into the shower.

By the time she was showered and dressed, an hour had passed. She stepped out of the bedroom, expecting to see Harry, but the house was empty. She went over to the back door, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but didn't see any sign of him. Frowning and wondering where he had gone to, she turned to the kitchen. She figured she could make breakfast while she waited for him to get back.

She rummaged around in the kitchen, pulling out eggs, sausage, and bread, and set to work. While she didn't think herself dependent on magic, it had been some time since she'd done something as mediocre as making breakfast without the help of magic. She found it much harder to multitask without magic and found that preparing breakfast would be much slower than normal.

Hermione was in the middle of making sure she didn't overcook the eggs when Harry returned. She found herself frozen, gaping at the sight of her best friend. All thoughts of cooking vanished.

Harry entered the house, completely unaware that Hermione was in the room, let alone staring at him. His headphones were plugged in and his attention was on his MP3 player. He had ditched his shirt that morning, knowing his run would be longer than usual. Sweat covered his body, glistening in the sunlight. Hermione had a great view of his well-defined chest and washboard abs. His muscles flexed as he unconsciously reached up to run his hand through his hair.

Hermione snapped out of her trance, realizing that her mouth was hanging open. She felt her face grow hot as she turned her attention back to the food. She blinked a few times, a burnt smell reaching her nostrils. She had managed to burn the eggs. Shaking her head, she dumped the disaster into the trash and started again. She concentrated on the food in an effort to avoid looking at her friend.

She was so focused on cooking that she didn't notice when he had walked up and leaned against the counter behind her. "You can cook?"

She jumped, nearly introducing the eggs to the floor instead of transferring them to a bowl as she intended. Her heart raced as she spun around. She glared at him, determined not to let her gaze slip anywhere below his face. "Of course, I can cook."

His eyes scanned over the spread she had created. "I'm just surprised you did it without a wand."

She rolled her eyes as she turned back to the food. "My parents are Muggles, you know."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you would so easily do things without magic."

"Honestly, Harry, I'm not glued to my wand." She started arranging the food on the counter.

"Oh really? The little treasure hunt you went on last night says otherwise."

She felt the blush rise to her cheeks. Late last night, she had gone searching through the house for her wand. She didn't feel comfortable being separated from it. "You were supposed to be asleep."

He shrugged. "Wasn't tired."

She eyed the kitchen drawer that wouldn't open for her last night and still didn't budge at her tug this morning. "Is what you said true about the wands here?"

Harry nodded. "I did what I needed for my safety."

She looked up at him, still only focusing on his face. "Don't you think it's a bit much?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, never mind."

"So, is it time to eat yet?"

"Don't you think you should take a shower first?"

He shrugged. "I can do it after." He reached for a sausage link, but she smacked his hand away before he could grab one.

"Shower, then eat."

He sighed, but headed to the bedroom. He went around his room, grabbing some clothes before going to the bathroom. As soon as she heard the water running, she relaxed and leaned back on the counter. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back, proud that her gaze hadn't ventured lower. _He looks even better than before_. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the food.

By the time Harry was done in the shower, she had the dishes washed and was in the process of fixing a plate for herself. Harry joined her, piling food high on his plate. Glancing at the mountain, she was momentarily happy she had made so much.

They took seats on the couch since Harry lacked a dining table. Hermione rested her plate on her lap while Harry held his to his face as he shoveled food in. The television was currently tuned to some animal show focused on monkeys. Neither of them really paid attention to it, though.

"So...," Harry started between mouthfuls, "how is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. Though, you would know this if you had owled once in awhile." Hermione couldn't help adding the last part.

Harry sat his plate down on the coffee table and turned to look at her fully with a stoic expression. "Go on. You have something to get off your chest. No reason to keep it bottled up any longer."

Hermione also set her plate on the table and turned to face him. "Fine. I think it was utterly ridiculous and irresponsible of you to cut off communication with everyone. The Weasleys and I have been worried sick about you for six years, Harry. Six! There was no indication of where you had gone or whether or not you were alive. You didn't even let us know that you were going to cut yourself out of the wizarding world! At least a warning would have been nice! But, no. One day, we're getting tainted owls back and no one knows what's going on! That was wrong, Harry!" She took a deep breath, realizing that she was beginning to shout.

"Are you finished?"

Hermione glared at him. "_No_. Did you ever think how your actions would affect us? Ron tried to brush it away, but you could tell he was really worried. Mrs. Weasley would often stare blankly out the front window, looking for you. And Ginny—"

Harry's eyes seemed to flash. "What about Ginny?"

"She was a wreck for nearly a year. You really hurt her, Harry."

Harry snorted. "Ginny Weasley is the least of my worries."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she trudged on. "Did we all mean nothing to you? Was it that easy to just cut us off?"

Harry paused, his eyes focused on the floor. "No, it wasn't easy. I had planned on keeping in touch. In fact, I did those first few months, if you remember. But…" His gaze roamed around his house. "I needed to think. I set this all up blindly, just wanting a little time to myself without distractions. I had only planned to stay a few months. But, the more I reflected on everything, the more I realized that there were many things I needed to come to terms with. I lost track of time easily. One day I was setting up the wards here and the next eight months had gone by." His eyes finally rested on her. "I'm sorry I didn't write. I just…needed to do this without interference."

Hermione nodded. "I can understand that, but _six years_, Harry? Did you really need that long?"

He shrugged. "I guess there were some things that I wasn't ready to face."

"Like what?"

He stared at her, not saying anything. She grew nervous under his gaze, unable to figure out what was going through his head. Finally, he looked away, reaching for his plate. His food was a bit cold, but he waved his hand over the food, warming it up, and started eating again. He avoided looking at her as he bit into a piece of toast. "So, how's life at St. Mungo's?"

Hermione, not startled by the change in topic, looked at him suspiciously. "How did you know I worked for St. Mungo's?"

He smiled and gestured toward his desk where she could see a few stacks of _The Daily Prophet_. "I didn't cut everything out. The _Prophet_ likes to report on you and Ron. I try to stay updated."

She looked at him, confusion clear on her face. "But how…?"

"It took the owls a few times, but they learned to drop the paper from the sky and through the barrier. After a few months, they even learned to aim for the deck." He saw Hermione glance at the doors as if expecting to see a falling newspaper. "It's quite a flight. I don't get the day's edition until afternoon here."

She nodded, sighing and grabbing her own plate. "St. Mungo's is fine. I work in the Artifact Accidents department. Between that and being a consultant for the Ministry, I remain quite busy."

Harry frowned in confusion. "A consultant?"

Hermione nodded. "What with my experience from the war and my N.E.W.T. scores, the Ministry was disappointed that I wasn't interested in any department." She shrugged. "Honestly, I just couldn't make up my mind. Around the same time I got the job with St. Mungo's, I had a meeting with Shacklebolt. He convinced me to consult for most of the Ministry departments as needed. I'm often in the office at least three times a week."

Harry smiled. "And here I thought you would open up the largest wizarding library ever."

Hermione nudged him with her arm with a smile. "I may be addicted to books, but I thought my brain could be put to better use."

"That's true, but I bet you still have your nose buried in a book every chance you get. In fact, I'm sure you brought quite a few with you. I've never known you to travel without a book."

Hermione blushed, thinking of the books taking up half her suitcase space. She stood up empty plate in hand and took Harry's plate as well. She went to the sink and started cleaning up. She wasn't surprised when Harry came over to help her. He started clearing up the leftover food while she washed the dishes.

They worked in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. "So, what do you do around here?"

Harry shrugged as he finished clearing the food and went to start drying the dishes and putting them away. "This and that. I run every morning…learned how to sail a bit…swim, obviously…do odd jobs for the villagers…just whatever I'm in the mood for, really…"

Hermione finished washing the dishes and leaned against the sink. She watched Harry finish the last few dishes. "What was the point of all this Harry?" She didn't miss the way his body tensed.

He put away the last few dishes, not looking at her. "Can we skip this conversation, please?"

"No, we can't skip this conversation. You abandoned us and I think I deserve to know why!"

Harry didn't say anything. He threw down the towel and when straight for the sliding doors, rushing out and nearly slamming the doors behind him.

Hermione remained in the kitchen, trying to reign in her anger. She knew constantly yelling at Harry wasn't going to get the answers she needed. She couldn't help how she felt, though. The years of suppressed feelings were coming out having finally come in contact with the reason behind those feelings. She waited until she had calmed down before she ventured out of the house to find Harry.

She found him sitting on the beach, much as he had been the day before. He was stared out at the ocean, legs stretched out in front of him. The wind was a bit stronger that day and his hair fluttered in the currents. She sighed and walked over to him, sitting down next to him. She bent her right leg, resting her chin on her knee. Neither said a word, allowing the sound of the ocean to soothe them both.

Finally, Harry sighed, but still didn't look at her. "It's complicated, Hermione. I really don't want to get into it."

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "You have to tell me some time, Harry."

He nodded, his gaze still focused on the water. "I know."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Unexpected social activities came up that pushed me back a bit. Anyway, I know it's going a little slow at first. It doesn't really pick up a bit for another two chapters, in my opinion. Thanks so much for the reviews and alert additions! It really does motivate me, knowing that there are people out there that are actually reading this. Please continue!


	5. Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter. Everything plot-wise starts picking up in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Teddy Bear<p>

Over the next week, they fell into a routine of sorts. Harry would go running every morning while Hermione made breakfast. They'd eat together and clean up the kitchen, and then Harry would go off somewhere. Hermione didn't ask, but she was curious about what he was doing. She had taken to organizing the messy areas of his house, particularly focusing on the desk which was covered with _Daily Prophet _articles. She found several articles about her, Ron, and the other Weasleys. Harry would return for lunch and then go off again while she spent the afternoon reading until he returned for dinner. In the evenings, he would play video games or go out to the beach and she would sit with him, reading a thick book.

She knew what he was doing. He was avoiding her after the conversation she tried to have with him that day. They would make idle chit chat, but neither of them discussed the past few years. She was playing along for now, but she wouldn't let him get out of it. So, she was surprised when he came back from his run early one morning.

He had gone straight to the shower while she was just starting to get breakfast ready. When he emerged, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice black shirt. He had shaved, and he held a large brown paper sack in his hands. Hermione wasn't able to see what was in the bag.

"I'm going to be gone for the day," he said as he headed for the front door. "I'll be back this evening."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"That's not important." He stood in the doorway and waved his hand. Hermione heard a kitchen drawer open and slam closed and saw his wand go flying toward him.

"Hey, wait, what about my w—"

"No, you can't get your wand. You have to be able to get it while standing outside."

"But, that's impossible!"

He waved his wand lazily through the air. "As I just showed you, it's not." He slipped his wand in his pocket. "I'll be back." The door slammed shut behind him.

Hermione rushed over to the door to try to see where he was going, but by the time she reached the door and flung it open, he was gone.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry had just landed in the yard when the door to the home flew open and he was nearly tackled to the ground.

"Uncle Harry!"

Harry looked down only seeing a head full of bright green hair as the child was currently hugging his waist with his face buried in his stomach. "Hi Teddy," he said with a smile.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, buddy."

"Teddy!" They both looked toward the house to see an aged Andromeda standing at the threshold. "Let go of the poor boy so he can get inside!"

Teddy reluctantly released Harry from his hug, but immediately grabbed hold of his free hand. "Come on, Harry! I've got loads to show you!" He began dragging Harry into the house.

Harry smiled and followed. They passed Andromeda at the door. He could only smile at her as Teddy continued to lead him to his room. "Lunch will be ready in ten minutes!" She called after them as they continued down the hall. Harry nodded in acknowledgment before entering Teddy's room.

The room was neater than it usually was, though Harry suspected Andromeda had made Teddy clean it recently. He was glad the boy remembered the chat he had with him last month about listening to Andromeda. The poor woman didn't need any more stress than necessary, what with raising a child by herself at her age. He knew she looked forward to his visits because it gave her a little time to herself.

Teddy's room was an array of colors. His walls were a light blue and his floor was a darker blue. His small bed was pushed against the wall with a bright orange comforter. His purple dresser was against the wall opposite the bed, and he had a green desk and chair pushed against the wall next to his bed. His ceiling was white, but Harry knew there was an enchantment on it so that different colored stars would glow when the room was dark.

Harry had once asked Andromeda about the odd decorations. She only shook her head and told him it was all Teddy's doing. Apparently, the theme had been blue and gray before Teddy's magic went haywire and made the room what it currently was.

Teddy had forced Harry to sit on the bed as soon as they were in the room. He started moving around and gathering things he wanted to show Harry. He showed him drawings he had completed. (He was quite the artist.) He also showed him new toys that he had received and the three books that he had received from Hermione, which Andromeda was working on reading to him. Someone had also gotten him a new broom. It was a practice model, meant for children trying to learn to fly, but still not experienced enough for a real broom. It was better than the toy broom Harry had gotten him when he was three, which only hovered three feet off the ground. Teddy went on and on about how he was now able to get high enough to see the top of the house.

Harry listened to the child chatter away with a smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but think how much Teddy took after his parents. He had inherited his mother's clumsiness and his father's reserved manner. He was also a Metamorphmagus, but has only been able to change his hair and eye color so far.

They had been interrupted in the middle of their catch-up session to eat lunch. Andromeda always insisted on making a big lunch and dinner for Harry when he came to visit, convinced he wasn't eating enough because he was doing his own cooking. Harry had to admit that they were the best meals of the month.

Teddy still chattered away during lunch and when they had returned to his room afterward. Harry couldn't believe he had missed so much in one month. But, then again, Teddy felt the need to report every little detail that Harry had missed. Finally, Teddy quieted down and eyed the bag now sitting at Harry's feet. "What's in the bag?"

Using his foot, Harry pushed the bag toward Teddy. "Why don't you look in there and find out?"

Teddy looked at him with glee before sliding to the floor and rifling through the bag. Harry watched as his godson pulled out the three wrapped gifts that had been in the bag. There were two big boxes and one little one. In the small one, Teddy found a toy Snitch, which Harry had bought him as a result of his conversation with him last month about Seekers. In one of the larger ones, Harry had wrapped an array of art supplies, which Teddy was absolutely grateful for. In the last package, Harry had carefully wrapped a circular mirror.

When Teddy stared in confusion at the mirror, Harry slipped to the floor to sit next to him. "It's a two-way mirror. I've got the other one at my home. All you have to do is say my name, and then we'll be able to see each other and talk." Harry grinned as a smiled lighted the boy's face.

"Oh really, Harry?" Harry nodded. Teddy leapt into his arms to give him a hug. "I'm going to talk to you every day!"

Harry smiled. "That's fine by me, as long as you've done everything that your grandmother has told you to do."

Teddy nodded, looking thoughtfully at the mirror. He stood up and took it to his desk, carefully laying it on the surface. He then returned to his toys.

Harry spent the afternoon playing with Teddy and talking. Harry took Teddy outside to see just how good the new broom was. He also read to Teddy from one of the books he was so fond of.

Harry always looked forward to his visits with Teddy. His godson was the only link he willingly kept after he had extricated himself from the wizarding world six years ago. He wished he could be around more, but thought it for the best. He was sure Andromeda could use the rest, but he knew he wasn't the only one to come by to take Teddy off her hands for a little while. She had let him know of Teddy's frequent visits with Bill and Fleur.

He knew things would have been different if he had stayed. He would definitely be more involved in Teddy's life, but he was afraid that would be his only joy. While his decision to leave had been rash, it had also been necessary. While he felt guilty for not being around for his godson more, he knew he had done the right thing. Now, with the mirrors available, he was sure the situation would be better.

They had dinner as the sun was setting. Harry helped Teddy get ready for bed and tucked him in. He spent the next hour reading bedtime stories since Teddy was still too energetic over Harry's visit that day. Eventually, his breathing slowed and Harry was able to leave the room, turning off the lights as he exited.

"It always takes him longer to fall asleep when it's around time for your visit," Andromeda remarked as Harry sunk into an armchair while she was stretched out on the couch, book in hand. "He is always so excited to see you."

Harry smiled slightly. "I know." He paused. "Is everything okay? Do you need anything?"

Andromeda smiled. "We're fine. There's no need to worry. Besides, with you trying to sneak a few galleons into my Gringotts account every other week, we have plenty."

Harry blushed. "I'm just trying to help."

"You are helping, Harry. Being here for Teddy is by far the best thing you could do for him." She laughed quietly. "You can't imagine how shocked I was when you showed up at my doorstep after I had spent weeks listening to rumors of your disappearance. It means a lot that you would still come to see Teddy after everything."

Harry nodded. "I just didn't want him to go through what I went through."

"And he's not." Andromeda didn't elaborate, not wanting to bring up bad memories for Harry.

Harry nodded again and sighed before burying his face in his hands.

Andromeda watched him for a moment before closing her book and setting it on the coffee table. "Want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He didn't respond for several minutes. Andromeda was sure he hadn't heard her or he didn't want to respond. She was about to pick up her book again when he spoke. "Hermione found me."

Andromeda smirked. "Well, she isn't known as the cleverest witch of your time for nothing."

Harry shook his head. "I knew she would eventually find me, I just didn't think…" He trailed off, still trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts.

Andromeda smiled knowingly. "How was it, seeing her again after all this time?"

Harry groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I was perfectly in control until I saw her on that beach, and now…if I could focus on one emotion, it would be a lot easier."

"Does she know why you left? Why you stayed away?"

Harry shook his head. Over the years, Andromeda had been the only one he could talk to. She knew his reasons for everything and understood that he had done what was best for him. She had given him plenty of advice, and he often spent the days after his visits mulling over the things they had discussed.

"You know you'll have to tell her."

Harry was staring sullenly at the carpet. "I don't think I can."

"Harry, this is not something you should keep from her. It needs to be said despite the consequences. She is your best friend. Keeping secrets will only destroy your relationship."

"And you don't think telling the truth would?"

"I think your relationship is strong enough to handle anything as long as you remain honest."

Harry nodded before standing up. "Well, I think I better get back. I took off this morning without an explanation."

"Harry," Andromeda said in a warning tone.

"Yes, I know. Honesty." He paused. "It's amazing how she doesn't know about these visits anyway."

Andromeda laughed. "Yes, I am amazed Teddy has kept this secret." Her laughter died down and she looked at him thoughtfully. "I think he's afraid that you won't come back if he does anything that will upset you."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. "I would never just abandon him like that."

Andromeda shrugged. "I know. But, he is just a child."

Harry shook his head. "I'll have to talk to him about that."

She nodded and stood up, pulling him into a hug. "Don't be a stranger," she said. "And thank you for everything." She pulled back smiling at him.

Harry smiled back. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

They walked over to the door and she held it open as he stepped outside. "See you next time, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Next time." With that, he disapparated.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Harry was always slightly disoriented when he returned from visiting Teddy. He always stayed well into the night, but when he returned back to the beach house, the sun was still shining brightly in the sky. He shook it off and walked up the path, preparing himself for the verbal lashing he was sure to get once he was inside. He knew he hadn't left on the best of terms and Hermione would be upset.

He pushed open the door, cautiously looking around. He didn't spot Hermione in the kitchen area or on the couch. He stepped inside, shutting the door behind him as his wand flew out of sight and headed for the bedroom. It was empty. He took the opportunity to change into a t-shirt and shorts, shedding his shoes and socks. Next, he headed out the back door, expecting to find her on the beach. He stood on the deck, letting his eyes scan the beach. He stopped breathing when he finally found his target.

Hermione was stretched out on a red beach towel, apparently taking a nap. But, as most females do when spending time on a beach, she was dressed in a bikini. A very revealing bikini. Harry couldn't remember seeing so much of his friend's skin. His mind raced with thoughts—fantasies, really—that he thought he had suppressed. He instantly felt his body reacting and stopped a groan from escaping. He shook his head, taking deep breaths and willing himself to calm down.

When he was sure he was under control, he left the deck and crossed the beach to Hermione's lone figure. She was currently lying on her stomach, head resting on her folded arms. Harry stared down at her sleeping form, taking in the rare sight before him. Her hair was pulled up in a bun. Only the black strings of the bikini marred his view of her back. The black bikini bottoms barely covered her—what he thought—perfect rear end. Again, he had to force thoughts away as he knelt down, resisting the urge to run his hand along her backside. Instead, he settled his hand on her shoulder her and gave her a shake. "Hermione."

She mumbled in her sleep, shifting slightly, but didn't wake up. He repeated his actions once more, saying her name a little louder. She finally blinked her eyes slowly before they focused on him. "Harry," she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's around five. Have you been out here all day?"

"Just for a few hours." She stretched before rolling over and sitting up, looking out over the ocean. Harry had to force his gaze to remain on her face. She turned to him, glaring. "You and I need to talk, Harry James Potter."

Harry groaned, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "I know." He offered his hands to Hermione, who grabbed hold of them and let him pull her up. "But can't it wait until tomorrow. I'm a bit tired."

She frowned. "It's early."

He nodded. "I know, but I have been busy today."

Her frown deepened, but she sighed in defeat. "Promise we'll talk tomorrow?"

"I promise."

She nodded. "Fine." She bent down to pick up her towel, and Harry couldn't stop his body from reacting as he took in the lovely view of her rear that she provided him. He quickly turned around as she straightened up, leading the way back to the house. He suddenly needed a very cold shower.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

A/N: Please R&R! Hmm...maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner than expected...


	6. Explanation

Disclaimer: Other than the plot, I just don't own it. Go JKR!

A/N: Well, I had planned to post this on Wednesday, but didn't really have the opportunity to sit at my computer and edit and post this. I only had access to my phone, which I could only write new bits on, not fix already written stuff.

That being said, I do believe this is what you've been waiting for...well, minus declarations of love and certain *ahem* physical activities.

Also, I would like to take the time to say I've started posting a new story, _Darkness Beckons_. It's one of my babies (meaning some serious, headache-forming plot developing went into writing it). It's another H/Hr. Please go check it out. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Explanation<p>

Hermione liked to think that she was very patient and had gained control of her nagging over the years. However, the previous night had been very hard for her. Sure, Harry had promised to explain everything the next day, but that didn't stop her insatiable curiosity. She had to stop herself several times from nearly begging him to start explaining. Harry watched her internal struggle in amusement before he suggested they both turn in early.

Her mind was racing as she climbed into the bed. Her anxiety over finding out the truth after all these years was slightly overwhelming. Add in the fact that she did indeed nap on the beach for a few hours earlier, and she knew it was impossible to fall asleep. So, she lay there, staring at the ceiling for an hour before finally retrieving a book from her bag.

She had made it through half of the thick book before she decided to stop. It was still dark outside when she climbed out of bed and headed straight for the shower. She caught a glimpse of Harry still sleeping face-down on pullout bed as she passed by the door. She was up way before he usually woke to go on his run, but that's what she wanted. There was no way he'd be escaping today.

She showered quickly, not wanting him to be able to sneak out. She dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt and pulled her hair back in a braid. When she stepped out of the bedroom, she was satisfied to see that he was still stretched out on the bed. Sparing a glance at the clock, she belatedly realized that four in the morning may be a tad overcautious, but she wasn't going to stop now that she was moving. She headed to the kitchen and quietly began to make breakfast.

By the time Harry drifted awake, the aromas of breakfast had his stomach growling rather loudly. He groaned and rolled over, scratching at his chest. Hermione had yet to realize he was stirring as she was focused on flipping pancakes. Expectedly, she was startled when his voice broke her concentration, causing her to jump and emit a squeak.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

She looked up to see him sitting up and staring at her with a sleepy gaze. "Umm…it's almost five."

He groaned again, running his hands through his hair. "Hermione, that is too damn early."

She focused on the pancakes once again. "I just thought I'd get an early start this morning."

He snorted, seeing through her façade. "Whatever. Wake me when the food is ready." He flopped back on the bed, rolled over, and firmly placed a pillow over his head.

She rolled her eyes at him and finished breakfast. Fifteen minutes later, she was placing food on her plate while trying to get Harry to stir again. "Harry, get up!" She heard him mumble. "Oh, for heaven's sake, it's not that early!"

He sat up quickly and glared at her. "I haven't woken up before six in six years, Hermione."

"Well, it's not my fault you're so lazy."

"I'm not lazy," he said as he stood up. With a wave of his hand, the bed started making itself and converting back to the couch. "I'm just not insane enough to get up before the sun like you do."

She chose to ignore his comment. "Just get your breakfast."

He let out a low grunt, but moved to grab a plate. For a few minutes, there was silence between them, but Hermione was unnerved. Harry was standing closer to her than normal that morning. His elbow would bump hers as he piled food on his plate. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his arm basically wrapped around her waist so he could grab a napkin from the other side of her. She was so occupied with getting rid of her blush and avoiding his eyes that she missed the smirk that graced his face.

A moment later, they were both on the couch, eating away. Hermione tried to catch Harry's gaze, but he was busy shoveling food into his mouth. Finally, she sighed, sipping at her water as she watched him.

"So, are you going to start talking?"

Harry looked up, startled. He swallowed his current mouthful before speaking. "Can't it wait until after breakfast and a shower?"

She tapped her foot causing the plate in her lap to jostle. "You said—"

"I remember my promise, Hermione. But, seeing as how it may take some time, I'd like to be refreshed."

She nodded. "Okay, but right after you finish…"

He waved her off. "I know, I know." He proceeded to inhale the food.

Forty minutes later, Hermione was growing very impatient. Harry had started the shower twenty minutes ago. She had already finished cleaning the kitchen. He wasn't showing any signs of emerging any time soon and she knew he was doing it on purpose just to annoy her. She was just thinking of going in there and dragging him out when the shower turned off. It was still another fifteen minutes before he emerged from the bathroom and by then, she was ready to throttle him.

Harry took a seat next to her on the couch where she was waiting with arms folded across her chest. "Okay, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning would be nice."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. I suppose I should start with our last year at Hogwarts. I honestly hadn't wanted to return to school after the war, but I figured it was as good a place as any to spend my time while I decided what I wanted to do. I was glad McGonagall had given me my own room, and you know I spent most of my time there. You and Ron were mostly off on your own and Ginny...Well, we grew distant over the year. She wasn't at all happy that I had gone with you and Ron to get your parents the summer before, and I think that's where the trouble began. We tried to make it work and seemed happy to everyone, but honestly we were grasping for something to hold onto. After my talk with you at the end of the year, I realized I needed to get away and decided to travel a bit.

"For awhile, the trip was good. I had spent most of my time in the States with a few trips to Italy, Germany and Australia. I sent letters while I was away, if you recall. Ginny was upset that I had left, though I'm not entirely sure why. She still had a year left of Hogwarts, so it wasn't as if we could spend time together. I had told her I would come back for her once she was done so she could travel with me. She said she would wait..." He paused. As he had been talking about Ginny, a scowl had been forming on his face. When he stopped, he was openly glaring at the floor.

There was silence for a moment. Hermione reached forward and placed a hand on his arm, drawing his attention. "What happened, Harry?" She asked softly.

"In November, I was in New York when I received an anonymous owl. There were pictures of Ginny snogging random guys. I didn't think much of it, figuring it was some trick by some random fan. I missed everyone and had decided to drop in at the Burrow and surprise everyone and stay a few weeks for Christmas. Luna had sent me an owl and mentioned the last Hogsmeade trip before break. I thought it would be nice to surprise Ginny there. I had apparated in by the Hog's Head and didn't have to walk far to find her. She was snogging some guy in an alley." Hermione gasped. "They were really going at it, so she didn't see me. I didn't waste a moment in apparating to the airport and taking the first flight back to New York.

"I sent my last owl from my hotel in New York. It was two words: it's over. I tossed in one of the pictures I had received and sent it straight to Ginny. I cut everyone off after that and spent the next couple of months a bit depressed. Then I saw an ad for the island. I had to go through a few hoops to get this place, but when it was finally approved, I booked my spot on a cruise and came here."

"I can't believe Ginny would do that to you. She had us believing that you had just broken up with her for no reason."

Harry snorted. "I won't lie. It had crossed my mind. We were both clinging on to the relationship, and I was happy to find a valid excuse to break it off. I just wish it wasn't that.

"After the thing with Ginny, I realized I needed to take time away from everyone the focus on myself. I just never gave myself time to let everything really sink in after the war. It was a much needed isolation and has given me plenty of time to think. I've resolved so many things since I've come here."

"Okay, I can understand that...But, why didn't you come back?"

Harry sighed, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs. "I don't really know. The first time I even thought about it was three years ago. At the time, I think I was afraid or worried about what I would find and how everyone would react. I also wasn't ready to be tossed in the spotlight again. I've enjoyed having my privacy."

"What about now?"

He leaned back, turning his head to look directly into Hermione's eyes. He could see the anger in them. "Now...I don't want to disrupt anyone's life. I've been gone so long that I can understand that I would no longer belong. Coming back would probably do more harm than good."

There was a pause before Hermione spoke. "Those are lame excuses, Harry Potter." Harry watched her get up, go around the couch, and begin pacing the floor. "You are practically a Weasley! You are Ron's best friend, _my _best friend. We needed you and you basically ditched us. Of course, we're angry, but we'd rather have you back! I didn't think you'd be such a coward."

"I'm not a coward. Everyone had built a life without Harry Potter. There just wouldn't be a way for me to fit in anymore."

"You-you-you idiot! Bloody hell, Harry! For six years, we've all been worried about you! Mrs. Weasley still stares out the window sometimes looking for you! The poor woman feels like she's lost another child. Ron and I could have both used our best friend through everything that's happened. Hell, the entire wizarding world would be doing alot better if their savior hadn't disappeared!"

Harry threw his hands up. "Oh yes, because the fate of the entire wizarding world is my responsibility!" Harry stood up. "I did my part. I took out that bloody idiot. It's time everyone stepped up and realized that their fates no longer rest on some kid and a bloody prophecy that's already been fulfilled!" He was breathing deeply as he tried to rein in his anger.

Hermione had stopped and was staring at Harry. She took a deep breath before she said softly, "I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It's just that...well, most need someone to look to and, with Dumbledore gone, that someone is you. They just need to know that someone is out there if dark times come again."

Harry sighed as his anger vanished. He sank back to the couch and slumped forward. "I can't protect everyone for the rest of my life, Hermione."

Hermione came around and sat next to him on the couch, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No one is expecting that of you, Harry. But with the war just ending, everyone feels a bit vulnerable and knowing you're around just makes them feel safer."

He shook his head before looking up to meet her eyes. She could see the helplessness in his eyes. "I didn't ask for any of this."

She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. She rested her head on his shoulder as she felt his arms come around her. "I know," she whispered.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Please R&R!


End file.
